Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn
Tsunayoshi Sawada (also known as "Tsuna") and Reborn are the main protagonists of the series Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! and are playable as a character in J-Stars Victory VS and J-Stars Victory VS+. Reborn does not fight together with Tsuna. He only appears in the introducing screen before the battle, during a taunt or at the winning screen, but he comments on Tsuna's actions and attacks. They are one of the guardians of the Jump-emblem in the J-Adventure mode and playable for a short amount of time. Gameplay Tsuna is a close-ranged character with great mobility and fast attacks. Most of his damage comes from air-combos and surprise- and counter-attacks thanks to his great speed. He has only one bar of stamina but a very fast stamina recovery. If his health is below 50% his recovery speed doubles. Move-list Specials X-Burner (Circle): Fast but weak long-ranged attack. Good to deal some chip damage or interrupt your opponent while he charges his stamina. It can be used in the air. X-Burst (forward Circle): Strong attack that punches the opponent into the air and finishes him with a short air-combo. It can be charged on the ground to travel a longer distance or used in the air for no start-up animation. Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai (R1 + Circle): Counter-type move, that deals damage if you are attacked with a melee move. It can be hold to continue the stance at the cost of stamina. Burning Axle (R3): Tsuna's ultimate move. Only usable during Victory Burst. It has a very short start-up animation and deals a lot of damage when both hits connect. Tsuna will not execute the second hit if the first one misses. This ultimate can be guarded but deals a great amount of stamina damage. Combo-list Square Square Square Square: Basic melee-combo that finishes with an X-Burner. Great to get some distance. Square (Square) Triangle Triangle: This combo launches the opponent and Tsuna in the air. It is possible to follow up with a dash, X-Burner Air or X-Burst. Triangle Triangle Triangle: Strong combo that pushes the opponent far away to get some distance. Triangle (Triangle) Square Square: Tsuna's strongest combo without using stamina. He launches the opponent in the air for a cross break. Dash Square: Fast attack that stuns the opponent for a short amount of time. Useful to start a combo. Dash Square Square: Kicks the opponent in the air for a quick follow-up. R1 Square: Slow attack that covers a small area in front of Tsuna. It has a few invincible frames at the start and stuns the opponent for a good amount of time. R1 Triangle: Cannot be guarded. Tsuna punches the opponent far away. (in the air) Square: Kicks the opponent to the ground. (in the air) Triangle Triangle Triangle: Fast air combo with little damage. Support X-Burner (20 seconds): Fires an X-Burner at the opponent. Can be used in the air to interrupt air-combos. X-Burst (40 seconds): Tsuna executes his normal X-Burst. He keeps the opponent busy in the air for a while to give you time to charge stamina or help your partner.